


Here's to the night

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Virgin Louis, top aiden, xfactor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you. The way you BOTH look at each other? I'm not dumb Lou, I know what's going to happen." </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Louis sniffs again, hiding his wet face against Aiden's white button up, he wants to deny it but he can't. He can already feel the light fluttering in his stomach when he looks at his friend turning into something more, something powerful. </i> </p><p>  <i>So instead of fighting Aiden on it and try to convince him of a lie they both already know about, he does what his heart and body tell him to. He pushes up on to his tip toes and kisses Aiden with all he has, “But that's not now. Right now I'm all yours." </i></p><p>or the night Aiden gets eliminated Louis gives him something to remember him by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illuminatethesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatethesky/gifts).



> This was just supposed to be PWP but feelings got involved......maybe I shouldn't have listened to my angsty playlist while writing this......Uh.....
> 
> Anyway this is for [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/) because we have had several discussion about Louis and Aiden. And this is based off one of those whatsapp conversations. So this is our Head-cannon well mostly mine, she just really wanted it in writing. This is really a gift for her! Love ya babes!! 
> 
> Big thanks to [Kris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson) for looking this over for me, even though Louis with anyone other than Harry isn't one of her favorite things. Thanks babe, love you lots.

Louis has always been loud and brash, using it to cover another part of himself up. Back home he used it cover up the fact that he was gay, on X-Factor he’s been using it to cover up how nervous he truly is and now, well now, he’s using it to hide how upset he is that Aiden has been eliminated.

They’re all at the after show party, congratulating the people who made it through to the next week and saying good-bye to Aiden who’d be leaving the house the next day. Louis is currently buzzing around like some small motorized chipmunk, drink sloshing around in his cup as he goes, sneaking up behind Liam to give his nipple a sharp twist before laughing maniacally and running off in search of his next victim. He’s moving around the room quickly pinching on skin and pulling on random tufts of hair, feeling how they turn to swat at him but moving too fast for them to make contact. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Aiden trying to catch up with him but Louis’ eyes zero in on Harry sitting on the couch next to Cher and he rushes over to them, knowing full well Aiden won’t try and pull away Louis away from Harry. The little cherub can turn awful nasty when it comes to Louis.

Louis has known for a while about the crush Harry has on him, it's cute right now, but if he gets any taller and loses that baby fat, Louis knows he’s going to be in real trouble. Right now though, he only has eyes Aiden.

Aiden with his soulful voice, who knows how to make Louis laugh and laughs at whatever dumb thing Louis comes up with. Aiden and his stupidly soft lips that know just where to kiss Louis and make him shudder. He’d never done anything with a boy before Aiden, he definitely doesn’t count the drunken snog he had with Stan who’d just laughed into his mouth afterwards then promptly threw up in the bushes outside his house. He didn’t enjoy kissing Stan but he did like that it was a boy, which had just confirmed for him that he was gay so something good came out of the whole thing.

Harry lights up like a Christmas tree when he sees Louis sit down next to him, dimples popping out on his baby face and he sees Cher roll her eyes and move away, knowing that she’ll be completely ignored now even if Louis tries to include her in their conversation.

“Whatcha got in your cup there, Curly?” Louis asks the younger lad, ruffling his hair. He loves Harry’s curls, will and has pet him for hours, always fascinated how they wrap themselves around his fingers.

Harry flushes at the attention, eyes sparkling like diamonds, “Nothing much, just a bit of wine.”

“Oooo, look at you, acting all grown up,” Louis teases.

 

Harry gives him a playful shove but not enough to actually push him away, “Shuddup, I’m just as grown up as you.”

“Whatever babe, I’m an old man compared to you.” Louis twists a curl around his finger hard watching the way Harry’s eyes flutter for a moment, big trouble, big big trouble one day.

“You aren’t old, j’st two years older than me,” Harry looks down at his hands, frowning a little.

Louis sighed, dropping his hand away from Harry’s hair, wrapping it around his shoulder and giving him a squeeze, “Well, you’re way more mature than I’ll ever be so I guess we even out in the end, eh?”

Harry seems to perk back up at his words, “Yeah?”

Louis nods, “Yeah.”

It’s quiet for a moment, Harry resting his head on Louis’ shoulder as the part moves on around them. Aiden’s still watching him as he talks with the other contestants and crew members, just waiting for Louis to move so he can pounce. He’s been prolonging having the conversation with Aiden, the whole “What do we mean to each other? Are you going to wait for me?” talk he knows they need to have but he’s more terrified of the “Goodbye” part to care about the other stuff. He’s also dreading the realization that he and Aiden probably wouldn’t survive outside the walls of the X-Factor house, they’re too similar and not similar enough at the same time for it to really work.

In here it’s been relatively easy, them falling into each other. Aiden was so open with himself and his sexuality the way Louis wanted to be, he couldn’t help but be drawn in by him. And the first time they kissed, there hadn’t been fireworks but just enough spark that both boys wanted more. Louis just really wanted to learn and Aiden was happy to teach him.

He finally does have to get up off the couch, when he has to piss, and hopes Aiden is distracted enough by a crying Liam to not notice.

Harry pouts when he gets up but Louis pats his cheek with a, “Be back in a minute, babe,” before he heads off to the loo. He makes it in and out without Aiden spotting him but when he makes his way to the kitchen to refill his cup, he feels a large hand grab his elbow stopping him in the short hallway.

He knows those fingers, has had them pressing into his skin on more than one occasion, his skin tingles at the contact.

“Lou,” Aiden says softly.

“What?” He doesn’t turn, can’t look at whatever sad face Aiden is wearing.

“Can we, um, like, talk for a minute?”

“We’re talking now.” Louis says to the wall, only turning his face slightly.

Aiden tugs on his elbow, “I mean it Louis, I want to talk. In private.” His voice tenses up at the last two words.

"Fine," Louis relents.

Aiden drops his hand away, sighing, “Good, thanks."

Louis starts walking towards the room he shares with his band mates, Aiden following close behind, he reaches back and links their fingers, and he feels Aiden sag with relief. He instantly regrets his avoidance behavior tonight but everyone knows this is how he deals so they can either accept that he can be a little emotionally stunted or move on. He bites his lip though because he's not so sure if he's ready for Aiden to move on.

It doesn't take them long to get to the room. Once there Aiden closes the door and  Louis drops his hand, turning to face the taller lad and crossing over his arms over his chest, "Well we're here, alone, so talk."

"Jesus Lou," Aiden says, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, "like I'm leaving tomorrow and you won't even give me a proper goodbye." He sounds sad and pleading, it makes Louis' chest ache, and he really is a brat sometimes.

He can't let his defenses down just yet, he's too afraid of what they might find, "Why should I? It's not like you're leaving for good."

Aiden takes a step towards him, reaching out to grab Louis by the bicep, "But I am," he says as he pulls Louis forward so the small boy has to look up to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to," Louis sniffs, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes.

Aiden chuckles sadly, shaking his head, "As soon as I'm out that door. Curly and his big dick are going to be all over you, stealing your heart away."

Louis opens his mouth to protest but Aiden cuts him off, "You don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you. The way you BOTH look at each other? I'm not dumb Lou, I know what's going to happen."

Louis sniffs again, hiding his wet face against Aiden's white button up, he wants to deny it but he can't. He can already feel the light fluttering in his stomach when he looks at his friend turning into something more, something powerful.

So instead of fighting Aiden on it and try to convince him of a lie they both already know about, he does what his heart and body tell him to. He pushes up on to his tip toes and kisses Aiden with all he has, “But that's not now. Right now I'm all yours."

Aiden groans, pressing his face to Louis’ shoulder, “Don’t say shit like that, shit you don’t mean.”

Louis cups Aiden’s face in his hands, bringing him up to so his warm brown eyes meet his blue, “But I do mean it.”

He presses his lips lightly to Aiden’s, gently sucking the perfect bow of his top lip into his mouth.

Louis feels him sigh into it, “Are you sure? Cuz, I know that you….ya know..are…..”

Louis cuts him off with a small bite to his bottom lip, “Don’t you dare fucking say it….I want to. I want you. I want this. Even if it’s just for tonight.” Aiden nods because he understands.

They are both nervous this time when they kiss, hands shaking slightly when they go to grab for each other. Aiden places his on the curve of Louis’ waist keeping them both grounded as Louis reaches up to wind his around the taller lad’s neck, trembling fingers threading through his hair.

Aiden tries licking his way into Louis’ mouth but every time he opens his mouth, Aiden can feel Louis’ stuttering breathes against his tongue. He’s so nervous that when Aiden moves his hands down to grab his arse Louis squeaks and his whole body shakes.

“You know we don’t have to do this,” He moves his hands back up to Louis’ waist as he says it.

 

Louis gives an indignant huff pushing Aiden away harshly, he walks over to his bunk and drops down on his back spreading his legs wide, “I’m ready, fuck me.” His voice falters but he tries not letting it show. Aiden is still standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide as they take in the other boy.

Louis huffs when Aiden doesn’t immediately jump on him, he props himself up with his elbows, “I’m serious, get over here.”

Aiden walks over to him standing between his open legs, he gets on his knees, grabbing Louis by the waist and sliding him down so his feet rest on the floor. He sits up and rests his hands on Aiden’s shoulders.

“Look, you can’t be nervous, this won’t work if you are.” Aiden tells him, slipping his thumbs under the hem of Louis’ shirt, stroking the warm skin there.

“Ugh,” Louis groans, “How can I not be nervous? That’s like asking the kettle to not boil water. Just isn’t gonna work.”

“I know but we have to try okay, and you throwing yourself on the bed, isn’t helping anyone.”

Louis gives him a playful slap, “Don’t act like you didn’t find it hot.”

Aiden laughs, “Yeah, okay but still, slow okay. Slow.”

Louis nods, licking his lips as he watches Aiden’s mouth as he says, ‘slow’, mouth making a perfect round ‘o’, tongue licking at his lip as around the ‘L’. He leans in and kisses Aiden, sliding his tongue over the seam of his lips. He opens up for the smaller man, kissing back, both moaning quietly into it.

He moves his hands up the inside of Louis’ shirt, rucking the back, “Can I take this off?”

Louis nods, mouth still attached to the skin by Aiden’s jaw, “You too, yeah.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he says before pulling Louis’ shirt all the way off and dropping it to the side of the bed. Louis’ still slightly trembling fingers are on the buttons his dress shirt, popping them open one by one, they get caught on the last one, the one that’s trapped between their bodies.

He has to pull away from the plushness of Aiden’s mouth to get a proper look at it, hands shaking even more as he realizes how close he is to their cocks. It’s not like he’s never touched Aiden’s cock before, had it in his mouth for god’s sake but this is different, and he finds himself getting frustrated with how nervous he is and it’s not making getting this damned button undone any easier.

 

Aiden takes Louis’ hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over his shaking fingers and brings them up to kiss the tips of his fingers, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I got it.” He drops one of his hands away to undo the last button and Louis pushes it off his shoulders for him, smoothing his hands down the other boys broad shoulders and back.

Every inch of skin is like a treasure and Louis can't help but put his lips on Aiden's shoulder, moving across his neck then collarbones. They've never seen each other fully naked, blow jobs consisting of one or the other pulling their pants down just enough to get a cock out.

It’s taking a bit longer to for Louis to get hard, nerves flooding his system and clouding his mind. Aiden is filling out quickly and pressing against Louis thigh. He feels hands on the zip of his jeans. Louis lets a shuddering breath, releasing it into the hollow of Aiden's throat.

"Is this okay?" Aiden asks.

Louis groans, "Yes, now please just stop asking me that."

Aiden smiles, tilting Louis' chin up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, "okay, but at any time you want to stop just tell me and I will."

"Alright," Louis answers, "but you know all this serious talk isn't helping my dick get hard."

Aiden laughs, learning in, biting the meat of Louis' shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help with that," he teases before pushing Louis to lay flat on the bed.

Louis’ breath picks up as Aiden pulls off his jeans, leaving him clad in only his black boxer-briefs. He feels warm hands knead his thighs, working their way slowly up, slipping under the bottom of his pants, thumbs rubbing into the crease of his crotch. His dick gives a twitch at how close Aiden’s hands are, remembering all the things they have done to it

.

There's warm breath ghosting over his cock through the material of his pants, "I'm gonna suck you off first, get you nice and hard for me." All Louis can do is nod, clenching his fist into the harsh sheets of the bunks.

There is cool air hitting his tingling skin as Aiden removes his pants but it doesn't last long has Aiden place his thick hands on his hips, soft lips kissing up the underside of his cock. He moans loud when Aiden takes the tip into his mouth, engulfing him in his warm wet mouth, hands reaching out to grab the thick muscles by Aiden's shoulders, fingers pressing indents as his cock thickens up as the taller lad licks at his slit.

"Fuck, Aiden, love your mouth," he slurs unable to control himself, everything is still new and amazing and he hasn't learned to control the things he says or how loud he moans.

Aiden starts bobbing his head, tongue wrapping around his cock, pressing down on the vein, "I'm gonna come, shit, I'm gonna....I'm gonna.....shit."

Aiden pops his mouth of his aching cock, grabbing it by the base, stopping him from coming. Louis groans and twitches on the bed, he wants to come so bad, he can feel it down in his toes.

"Got any lube in here?" Aiden asks, eyes raking over Louis' naked flushed body.

It takes Louis a moment to process the question, mind still reeling from his interrupted orgasm, "Bag, under the bed, front pocket."

Aiden releases him, to dig around under the bunk. Louis replaces his hand quickly with his own, petting his cock lightly to keep himself on edge but not enough friction to get himself off.

Aiden's back not even a minute later, shaking the bottle of lube, proud smile on his face, "Got it."

"Good for you, now get naked and fuck me," he takes a deep steadying breath before bringing up his left leg off the floor and placing it on the bed, shifting his hips and exposing his most intimate area to the other boy.

Aiden grips the firm flesh of Louis' thigh as his mind reels when he sees the puckered rim of Louis' virginal hole. He takes several calming breaths before being able to speak.

"I gotta prep you first," he tells the other lad, fingers digging in deeper at the light fluttering of Louis' hole at his words.

Louis' breathing picks up when he hears the click of lube bottom opening and glances down to watch Aiden slick up his fingers. He keeps his eyes on the other lad as he feels slick wet fingers tracing the muscle around his hole, his heart beat ratchets when he feels the first press of Aiden's fingers trying to breach him. His whole body goes tense at the realization of what that means.

Aiden groans at the tightness around his finger, worry slowly starting to take over when he can't get his digit past the second knuckle. Aiden moves up placing one knee on the bed to take one of Louis' small pink nipples into his mouth. Louis gasps, arching up into it and Auden's index finger slips all the way inside.

 

He chuckles around the tight bud, biting lightly, "It's always been funny to me that you go around giving everyone nipple twists when you have the most sensitive nipples of anyone."

Louis moans as Aiden bites down harder, "Bastard," he pants out, body pushing up into his mouth and down on to his finger.

He goes to push in a second finger but finds the resistance much worse this time, barely able to get both tips in, "I'm not sure this is gonna work, love, you're too tight."

Louis tries pushing down on them, "Just, uh, shove them in."

He shakes his head, "I'm not gonna do that, I don't want to hurt you."

Louis leans up on one elbow looking the other lad in the eye as he takes his wrist in his other hand and forcefully shoves Aiden's finger inside him, they both groan at the movement, "There I did it for ya." He says, flopping back down on the small bed, trying to adjust to the sudden stretch.

"Jesus Christ! You can't just do that. You could really hurt yourself," he tells him, stilling his fingers, feeling the tight clench around them.

Louis shifts his hips down, trying to get Aiden to move, "Well I just did, so, get on with it."

"Bossy," Aiden mumbles, pulling his fingers back out before pushing them slowly back in.

He preps the smaller man slowly, taking his time to scissor them even with the resistance. Aiden kisses and sucks small marks on Louis' trembling thigh, working his fingers in and out as Louis pushes down on to them.

"Hurry the fuck up, they'll come looking for us any minute now."

Aiden doesn't need to ask who they are, he already knows who they are, and they are mostly Harry. He's got them a number of times in compromising positions for Aiden to suspect that if they don't hurry, he'll find them like this as well.

But, "I want to try and get three, okay? Make sure you're ready."

Louis groans, "We don't have time for that," he complains but seeing the expression on Aiden's face he adds, "I'm ready now, I swear."

Aiden shakes his head but Louis wouldn't be Louis if he wasn't demanding. He pulls his fingers out of his body, watching the way it clenches around nothing. He stands up and strips off the rest of his clothes, wrapping his sticky hand around his neglected cock.

Aiden's eyes flirt around the room for a moment, "You don't have any rubber around here do you?"

A slight blush rises to Louis' cheekbones, "The bag with the lube, middle pocket this time."

"Been planning this have you?" Aiden says, bending over to get the condom out of the bag.

"Better safe than sorry," he shrugs, smirking, "Just was, kind of hoping, maybe."

Aiden smiles at him, opening the foil and putting the condom on, then leaning over to kiss Louis on the mouth, tongue wrapping around the smaller boys, "Very good thinking."

He gets back down on his knees, lubing himself up and teasing the tip against Louis' shiny hole. He starts pushing in, even with all the lube it's a tight fit and he can barely get the head in. Aiden looks up to check on Louis. His face is scrunched up in pain and when Aiden looks down he sees Louis' erection starting to flag, he pushes in a bit more and when Louis makes a sound of pain he stops.

"We should stop," he starts to pull out but Louis' legs are around him immediately.

"No, I'm fine, keep going," he says, voice breaking at the end.

"No, you're not," Aiden grabs Louis' legs, "you're in pain. I'm not hurting you." He disentangles Louis’ legs from around his waist and starts pulling out of Louis’ too tight hole.

 

Aiden grabs Louis’ cock and starts pumping him, “How about I suck you off instead?”

He moves to put his mouth around Louis’ fattening cock. But Louis moves, quickly, shoving at Aiden’s shoulders hard, pushing him down. Aiden lands on the floor with a thud, groaning at the slight pain. He wonders briefly how dirty the rug is that he’s lying on, can feel bits of grit digging into his back but gets distracted from his thoughts when there is a naked Louis straddling his hips.

“For fucks sakes! I gotta do everything myself,” the smaller lad grouses, reaching behind himself and grabbing Aiden’s dick.

“Louis, stop, you’ll hurt yourself,” Aiden pleads. As much as he wants his cock inside the other boy, he doesn’t want to hurt him.

Louis glares down at him, blue eyes shiny and sharp, “I’m ready, I told you.”

He positions himself over Aiden’s cock and Aiden reaches out to grip Louis’ hips to help steady him. The first breach is incredibly tight around his cock and he has to bite his lip to keep himself from thrusting up as Louis slowly starts sinking down. It takes him a bit to get used to the intrusion and he takes his time, inching down at a maddeningly slow pace but Aiden refuses to move, letting Louis take his time.

When he’s finally seated all the way down, he throws his head back moaning, “Fuck your big.”

“Oh, fuck, Lou, move, please, please, please, just move,” Aiden begs, he’s so tight and warm. Aiden doesn’t think he’ll be able to last.

Louis tries to chuckle at him but the movement causes him to wince and groan, rolling his hips forward trying to get more comfortable, Aiden’s hips twitch up of their own accord, bouncing Louis lightly. “Okay, okay, ah, just, ah, give me a minute,” Louis grits out, his hole being stretched like never before.

Aiden just nods, squeezing his eyes tight, not able to look at him afraid of what the sight might do to him. Finally, finally, Louis starts moving, uncoordinated little bounces that have moans falling from Aiden’s mouth. He doesn’t know what he’s doing beyond the porno’s he’s seen and it’s evident in his movements but that doesn’t mean it he still doesn’t feel amazing around Aiden’s cock. Aiden opens his eyes and is met with what he feared the most, Louis hot, sweaty and flushed riding him, mouth hanging open in a pant, small pink tongue flicking out occasionally to lick at his bottom lip and eyes closed in concentration as he moves his body, cock hard and bouncing with each roll of his hips. Aiden grabs his hips just for something to hold on to and when Louis’ thighs start shaking he uses his hold to help the other lad move, beginning to move his hips up as well, meeting Louis’ arse with each roll downward.

Aiden can feel his orgasm building embarrassingly fast and wants to find Louis’ prostate before that happens, wants to show him how good sex can actually be. He tightens his hold on Louis’ hips, shifting him back while tilting his hips up, deepening his thrusts as the slide gets easier. He can tell he’s found it when Louis’ hands fly up, landing with a smack to his chest and his blue eyes fly open, staring down at him in surprise. Aiden smirks up at him, moving his hips faster hitting the little nub repeatedly making Louis’ moans grow louder as his orgasm gets closer.

“I’m close,” Aiden grits out, moving a hand up Louis’ smooth back, pulling him down into a messy kiss.

“Touch me,” Louis whimpers into the kiss, hips rolling down faster, searching for his release.

One of Aiden's large thick hands are on his cock immediately, using the precum bubbling out of the head to ease the glide. Louis’ hole starts clenching around him sporadically and when Aiden comes it surprises him, hips stuttering as he rides out his orgasm. His hand tightens around Louis’ cock automatically and Louis moans at the sensation, Aiden comes back from his high rather quickly wanting to make sure Louis comes even as Aiden’s cock softens inside him. He pumps his hand swiftly, watching Louis’ face as the other boy reaches his own orgasm, mouth falling open, pupils erasing all the blue in his eyes. He gasps and moans when he starts coming, his release dripping over Aiden’s hand and some shooting up hitting Louis on the chest.

Louis slumps against Aiden’s chest, his cum sticking them together while Aiden rubs Louis’ back, feeling his breathing slow down.

 

“How you doing?” He needs to ask, needs to make sure Louis is okay.

“Tired, but good, so so good.” Louis sighs, placing a kiss near Aiden’s collarbone.

Aiden sighs with relief, wrapping both arms around the other boy, hugging him closer, “Good.”

They both wince when Louis shifts up causing Aiden to slip out, he places a closed mouth kiss to Aiden’s lips but Aiden grabs the back of his head, opening his mouth with his tongue turning the kiss quick and dirty. Louis rolls onto the floor next to him as Aiden gets up to remove the condom, tying the end before wrapping it up in tissues and shoving it in the bottom (nobody needs to see that laying right on top) of the bin near the bed. He grabs a few tissues out of the box and turns back to Louis to wipe his chest off, Louis just lays there watching him as he moves around.

“We should get back,” Aiden says, throwing the tissues away.

“Yeah,” Louis responds, still not moving.

The mood has shifted, a sense of melancholy starting to take over the rush of lust and adrenaline that was just in the air.

Louis reaches a hand out, grabbing ahold of Aiden’s bicep, “Hey,” he half whispers. Aiden turns to look at him, eyes searching, “come here,” Louis beckons with his finger and Aiden does, leaning down to press their lips together, soft and achingly sweet.

When they pull away this time, they both have small smiles on their faces and the mood seems lighter somehow. They finally move to get dressed and Louis’ winces with his movements.

“Ya know, this hurt a bit more than I thought it would.”

Aiden’s eyebrows fly up while he’s buttoning up his dress shirt, “Well, if you had let me prep you the way I wanted, that wouldn’t be the case.”

“Next time,” Louis says offhandedly, as he straightens out his shirt.

Aiden moves over to him, eyes a bit sad, placing a hand on his jaw and tilting his face up, “Yeah, next time,” he says, voice gone soft and small.

Louis immediately regrets his words but instead of apologizing or sticking his foot further in his mouth, he goes on his tiptoes and kisses the sad expression off Aiden’s face.

They finish helping each other get dressed, taking longer than really needed before Louis is linking their hands and walking back out into the party and to whatever the future might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't hate me too much after this come visit me on [Tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Because I'm soooooooo original (that's called sarcasm folks) the title is from the song "Here's to the night" by Eve 6


End file.
